Trade talk:IOS Post/@comment-87.113.153.4-20121103165438
ID: Layabout (IOS) ' ' MEGA CLEAROUT I have an abundance of cards to trade and/or sell. If you’re looking for a quick trade I’m looking for any of the following; Dual Wielding Visionary Pyromancer of Fungus Grove Defiled Ebony Knight Earth Mother Rhea Maat, Goddess of Serenity Atar, Tyrannical Darklord Succubus Twin Blazena x2 Djiein of Eternal Life x2 Alexis Unbound x2 Muridis, Lone Fire Dragon x2 Pain Inliction Ukobach x2 Immortal Naga x2 Fragile Love Gynoid x2 Starcaller Dragon x2 Vithor of Divine Boots Gallant Squire of Light x2 ___________________________________________________________________________ Nearly all of my cards are in gifts so let me know what you want! I have the following to either trade for any of the above ^^^ OR '''to sell for the prices next to them. Enjoy! '''Forest; Machine Lord Talos '''x3 (2 ed/pp each) '''Omnious Reaper '''x4 (3 ed/pp each) '''Holy Wyvern '''x4 (2 ed/pp each) '''Bellerophon, Heavenly Guard (3 ed/pp) Lushgrowth Leonard x2 (10 ed/pp each) Nemean Lion (1 ed/pp) Great Griffon x6 (1 ed/pp each) Unseen Titan x3 (2 ed/pp each) Nemus the Guardian x10 (1 ed/pp each) Terrifying Behemoth x6 (1 ed/pp each) Umbral, the Soul Slayer x2 (27 ed/pp each) Smoldering Nidhogg x6 (2 ed/pp each) Enervation Ouranos x2 (10 ed/pp each or both for 15) Sand Fortress Watchman x3 (1 ed/pp each) Sensate Ara (2 ed/pp) Arael, Ruler of Venus x2 (1 ed/pp each) Nightfall Pumpkin Spirit x2 (2 ed/pp each) Masked King Agamemnon x2 (20 ed/pp each or both for 30) Pestering Cait Sith x2 (2 ed/pp each) Graveyard Dullahan x3 (1 ed/pp each) Silent Gyhdeptis (3 ed/pp) Eager Ammit (3 ed/pp) Rockface Basilisk (10 ed/pp) Timber Dragon x4 (1 ed/pp each) Arbor Avenger x3 (1 ed/pp each) Jurik Appiration (2 ed/pp each) Blood Hunter Orc (1 ed/pp) Dark Knight Dragon x3 (10 ed/pp each) Water; Arctic Permafrost Empress x2 (23 ed/pp each) Raging Leviathan x6 (1ed/pp each) Star Reader (4 ed/pp) Bewitching Scylla x3 (1 ed/pp each) Seajewel Vouivre x2 (1 ed/pp each) Rampaging Ceto x5 (1 ed/pp each) Raging Astaroth x3 (2 ed/pp each) Whirlpool Gargoyle x2 (3 ed/pp each) Whispering Celestial x4 (4 ed/pp each) Silent Mermaid x8 (3 ed/pp each) Ice Dragon (22 ed/pp) Legendary Jialong x10 (1 ed/pp each) Abyss Goliath x8 (1 ed/pp each) Odin the Commander x6 (1 ed/pp each) Whirlpool Leviathan (1 ed/pp) Elegant Naga Raja x2 (2 ed/pp each) Aerial Scope Tiggurnerit x2 (1 ed/pp each) Hel, Ruler of the Dead x3 (1 ed/pp each) Four-Armed Muidris (10 ed/pp) Party Thrower Succubus (5 ed/pp) Lunatic Killing Machine (15 ed/pp) Imperial Wyvern x2 (3 ed/pp each) Voidtide Elf (2 ed/pp) Divine Invoker Reticula x3 (3 ed/pp each) Conflicting Bat Betty x2 (2 ed/pp each) Sky Sentinal Monarch (5 ed/pp) Fire; ' ' Great Sage Sun Wukong (1 ed/pp) Crimson Ghoul x4 (1 ed/pp each) Desert Salamander (8 ed/pp) Wildfire Daemon x2 (10 ed/pp each or both for 25) Nova Summoner x6 (2 ed/pp each) Pondering Belial (7 ed/pp) Deranged Nightmare x5 (5 ed/pp each) Flaming Sauron x7 (2 ed/pp each) Legendary Lindworm x4 (1 ed/pp each) Netherworld King x3 (1 ed/pp each) Svarog the Leader x7 (1 ed/pp each) King Dragon x4 (1 ed/pp each) Firelord Balrog x2 (1 ed/pp each) Anat, Truth Waker (10 ed/pp) Zairic Antagonist x3 (3 ed/pp each) Impetuous Hrungnir (2 ed/pp) Flare Wyvern x3 (8 ed/pp each) ___________________________________________________________________________ Send me a cheer on my account for the cards you want. The price comparisons for the trades are up to your own judgement but offer reasonably as I know lowballing/highballing when I see it. I’m looking for any '''Fire Ultras '''other than Awakening Grim Reaper.